


Your body, my territory

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is territorial—just the way Arthur wants him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body, my territory

Arthur fucking loves it when Eames gets all alpha and territorial like this, hands on him like Arthur's just a rag doll he can fling any way he wants.  
  
Arthur loves  _feeling_  this, loves, loves, loves getting stretched open and fucked into oblivion until there's nothing but the thick slide of Eames' cock inside him and the noises they make as they fuck. Arthur likes to put his head down against the pillow and go almost limp so Eames takes most of his weight. Eames usually grips him too hard when he gets really into it, and Arthur invariably has bruises over his hipbones. But he fucking loves that too. He likes to close his eyes and just let words tumble out of his mouth: "Yeah, fuck, yeah, fuck me, yeah, baby, god, so good."   
  
They're just words, and Arthur has never put much stock into them before, but since he started sleeping with Eames, he's had to be careful, because a single dropped "baby" can put a crazy wrecked sound in Eames' voice when he comes. That would make Arthur freeze all over most moments. but when Eames is fucking him open and raw like this, Arthur just wants to hear it again and again. He likes the way Eames shakes when Arthur makes noise, like Arthur is unwinding him more and more with every increase in volume. He likes the way Eames moans Arthur's name when he gets close to coming.  
  
"God, Arthur," Eames says, hoarse. "God, darling,  _Arthur_ \--"  
  
Arthur's shoulders go lax and his voice goes low. "Don't you dare stop fucking me."  
  
Eames doesn't.


End file.
